Life
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha de 26 años es considerado uno de los mejores detectives en el área de Tokio, su propósito en la vida es atrapar al asesino de su hermanita. Pero ahora tendrá la misión de cuidar a una chiquilla de 17 años con cabello ¿Rosa?. ¿Podrá Sasuke completar la misión sin enamorarse de ella?
1. Caso 1: Quemaduras de cigarro

_**¡Hola gente bonita! antes que nada aclaraciones:**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen.**_

_**La trama de esta historia está basada en el manga KEISHICHOU TOKUHANKA 007 de la autora Kaji Eiri, esta es una adaptación con cambios que son míos**_

_**Ya sabiendo esto pueden proseguir con su lectura.**_

* * *

Estación de Policía, Tokio.

Una chica caminaba por los pasillos de la estación, sus gestos variaban desde la frustración hasta la curiosidad, iban y venían tan rápido que hasta eran cómicos.

-Estoy perdida... Y aunque quisiera preguntar, aquí no hay ni una sombra- pensativa, la chiquilla siguió caminando-

-No pensé que la más famosa estación de policía del área fuera de esta manera.- se encaminó hacia una de las puertas y la abrió con sumo cuidado.- ¡Ah! La puerta está abierta, supongo que habrá alguien.

Al estar dentro de la oficina observó un bulto sobre un sofá, acercándose más descubrió que el "bulto" era un hombre enrollado en una manta.

-"¿Estará dormido?"- se preguntó en silencio

Dando pasitos demasiado suaves se acercó al sofá, hasta que de pronto una mano masculina la sujetó de la muñeca, tirando de ella.

-¡Ey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- solo atinó a decir la chiquilla.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - "¿Quién es esta chica con acento occidental? Se preguntaba el hombre.

Escucho la ronca voz del hombre. Se quedó callada, porque el "bulto" resulto ser un muy atractivo hombre de cabellos azabaches despeinados, un par de penetrantes, escrutadores y fríos ojos azul obscuro tirando a negro, una nariz recta, elegante y unos labios sugestivamente sensuales, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. La palabra "detective" cruzó por su mente. Después de su observación detallada, se percató de que lo tenía encima, y con voz tranquila pronunció- Sakura Haruno.-

"Sakura Haruno" escuchó el nombre de la chiquilla que estaba debajo de él y se permitió observarla a detalle: Corte con flequillo cubriendo su frente, largo cabello ondulado y de color ¿Rosa?, seguido de unos gigantescos ojos verde jade, una nariz pequeña y abotonada, labios rellenos y del color de las cerezas. De contextura delgada, pequeña, no más de 1.50, pudo calcular. Vestía una falda a medio muslo rosa palo, una camisa de vestir blanca con holanes y tacones naranja- "No tendrá más de 18 años"- pensó.

-Sakura … Haruno…- pronunció viendo a sus orbes jades los cuales le miraban curiosidad.

En el pasado año el número de asesinatos se incrementó notablemente. Las cosas se han puesto peor, especialmente en la capital. Así que los cuarteles de policía y un instituto de investigación empezaron a trabajar juntos. Formando así una nueva rama de investigación.

-¡Ey! ¡Sai!, ¡¿En dónde diablos esta Uchiha?!- el hombre pelinegro de cejas pobladas lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Uchiha?, está en la sala lounge-

-¿En el lounge? ¡¿Y se puede saber cómo que carajos hace ese en el lounge?!- Gay Maito estaba rabioso, tan rabioso que casi echaba espuma por la boca.

-P-pero jefe, Uchiha se ha quedado últimamente hasta la madrugada trabajando- nervioso Sai intentó defenderlo. No quería saber que iba a pasar si el jefe despertaba a Uchiha, enserio no quería.

-Hmp, ¡Enserio, ¿No le dije ayer que viniera y se reportara a primera hora?!- Gay bufó molesto.

-Ah, la persona que se suponía el centro iba a mandar ¿Ya está aquí?- le preguntó Sai.

-Pff, no, todavía no- Gay suspiró.

-Ah...- a Sai le corrieron varias gotas de sudor.

-No hemos tenido ninguna conexión- le comentó Gay mientras se dirigían al lounge- ¡Parece ser que llegan tarde!- se quejó.

-Estudiar la ciencia de la mente… ¿Es ese el tan nombrado instituto de investigación? ¿Hay una cosa tan asombrosa como eso de verdad?- Sai preguntó

-Nadie sabe si en realidad existe…- le contestó Gay -Pero el famoso doctor Hiroshi Haruno ha sido muy amigo de Jiraiya desde hace muchos años. Hacer una nueva rama como esta también fue una sugerencia del doctor, además es muy rico y le ha dado a Jiraiya bastantes cantidades de dinero para que el proyecto se llevara a cabo. Aunque no preguntamos si la persona que mandaron era hombre o mujer, uno no puede dejar simplemente las cosas así.-

-Jefe… Esa persona no puede ser…- dijo Sai con miedo.

-Oh, ¿El compañero de Uchiha? No te preocupes, lo obligaremos. Esto será algo bueno para esa persona.- Gay soltó una risa maquiavélica.

-"Uchiha… Su reacción será aterradora, muy aterradora"- pensó Sai mientras un escalofrío lo recorría-

-¡EY UCHIHA!- gritó Gay mientras abría la puerta del lounge, pero al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él se congeló, junto con Sai.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraban Sakura y Uchiha en la misma posición ella debajo de el en el sofá, mientras el, la apresaba por la muñeca.

-Ah.- Sakura se percató de que había gente en la sala.

Gay se volvió blanco cual papel y Sai se sonrojó furiosamente- UCHIHA, ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- Fuera de la habitación solo se atinaba a oír gritos y ruidos de golpes.

-Desde la fundación del Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007, ¡Hemos deducido que los 5 casos de homicidio han sido del mismo asesino!. En esta situación en donde ni siquiera hemos arrestado a la persona, no puedo creer que ustedes estuvieran durmiendo… ¡ADEMÁS!- Gay azotó su mano contra el escritorio de la oficina- ¡ TRAJISTE A UNA PERSONA A LA OFICINA!-

Uchiha y Sakura estaban parados frente a Gay siendo regañados.-"Que sueño", pensaba Uchiha.- "¿007?", se preguntaba Sakura en su interior.-

-¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- Gay seguía gritando como loco.

-No tenía idea, ella entró por su cuenta.- dijo Uchiha con un tono aburrido.

-¡Eres un bastardo, empujando a una chica que entró al sofá!- le dijo rabioso.

En la oficina un trío de jóvenes se preguntaban ¿Quién era esa chica?

-"Lo más seguro es que Uchiha estaba medio dormido"- pensó Sai

-En realidad, no soy una persona sospechosa- por primera vez desde que empezaron los regaños Sakura habló.- Vengo del instituto Haruno, soy Sakura Haruno- se presentó la preciosa chica.

-¿Ah?- Uchiha, Gay y Sai la miraron sin creérselo.

-¿E-eres tú? ¿Acaso no eres una estudiante de preparatoria?- dijo Sai asombrado.

-Aunque tengo 17, no voy al colegio- les mostró una sonrisa.

-¡YO!, ¡YO!, ¡YO! – se escucharon tres voces.

-¡Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka!, ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!, ¡Yo soy Lee!-

-Wow estar vivo es genial- decía Lee mientras lágrimas de alegría salían por sus ojos al igual que de Kiba y Naruto, mientras estos se decían- Finalmente habrá una presencia femenina en este feo lugar y mejor aún, una chica tan linda. Dios gracias, enserio gracias-

-¡Ey trío de inútiles, dejen de fantasear y pónganse a trabajar, para eso les pago!- Gay les dirigió una mirada asesina.

Inmediatamente se fueron refunfuñando por apartarlos de la hermosa presencia de su "cerezo"

Gay la observó en silencio hasta que le preguntó- ¿Cómo es que podría dejar a una chica tan joven como tu trabajar en un lugar tan peligroso?- espetó molesto y renuente a que se quedara.

Inmediatamente el semblante de Sakura cambió, por uno triste y alicaído- ¿No me puedo quedar aquí a trabajar?- dijo al borde de llorar.

La tan tierna imagen conmovió a Gay en segundo.s- Bueno, llevémonos bien de ahora en adeltante- mientras la veía con ternura y un sonrojo.- Por cierto son el Jefe Maito.

-Woow, gusto en conocerlo jefe.- mientras le brillaban los ojos emocionada.

-Cierto, déjame introducirte al trabajo. ¡EY UCHIHA!- lo llamó mientras este se dirigía hacia la puerta- ¿ A dónde vas?-

Uchiha se giró y lo miró como si fuera idiota- ¿A dónde? ¡A trabajar¡-

-¡Tienes un trabajo más importante ahora!- le dijo serio el jefe.- Escucha, Sakura y tu son compañeros, así que cuida bien de ella.-

-No bromes- le dijo ignorándolo para salir.

-¡Tu mocoso!, hablando como si fueras superior a mí- una vena saltó en la frente del jefe.

-¿Tú quieres que me empareje? Te encanta bromear, no estoy hecho para compañeros…- Uchiha lo siguió ignorando.

-¡Deja de ser tan problemático! ¡Esto es una orden!- le apuntó al muchacho mientras lo miraba molesto.

-"Muere viejo estúpido, te mataré"- Uchiha despotricaba en su interior.

El teléfono sonó mientras Sasuke y el Jefe seguían peleándose, así que Sai lo levantó- Hola este es el Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007… ¿Huh?- ¡JEFE!

-¿QUE?

-Encontramos algo en la escena del crimen que se conecta con los otros 5 casos-

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Sai- Uchiha se volteó con la intensión de salir.

-¡Ok, vamos!- Sai corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera un minuto!- Sakura lo detuvo de la camisa- Yo también quiero ir- lo miró seria a los ojos.

Uchiha abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido, casi imperceptiblemente.- Si interfieres, te mando de vuelta- le dijo serio.

-Está bien- Sakura le miró desafiante.

-Haz lo que quieras- Se volteó para ir rumbo a la escena del crimen.

-Hey, ¿Quién es ese? Es demasiado llamativo- preguntó uno de los policías de la división 1, que estaba tras la cinta de "No pasar".

-¿Huh?, ese es Uchiha, antes estaba en este grupo de investigación- le respondió otro.- Escuché que ahora está en el Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007.-

- ¿D- departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007?- preguntó - Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007… es ese el departamento en donde están los problemáticos?- dijo con miedo

-Eso es lo que los rumores dicen, pero Uchiha es muy sobresaliente- le contestó su compañero.- Recuerdo que fue por tener una discusión con un superior.-

-Wow, tan inteligente y atractivo ¿Enserio?- se preguntó

-Observaron a Sakura- Wow que chica tan linda, ¿quién es?-

-Quien sabe- le dijo otro observándola.

-Disculpen, somos del Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007, muéstrenos a la víctima.- dijo Sai

-Por aquí- les dijo uno de los policías mientras los acercaba hacia un bulto que estaba cubierto por una manta negra.

-Hey, Uchiha- Sakura lo tomó de la manga del traje negro.

-¿Me estas llamando por mi nombre?- le dijo tranquilo.

-¿No puedo?, debido a nuestra relación.-

-¿Cuál relación?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿No somos compañeros?-

-"Puede ser capaz de hablar normalmente con Uchiha…"- pensaba Sai.

-¿Qué significa 007? ¡Oh, ya se ¡, ¿es el número de personas que hay?- supuso ella contenta.

-Error- murmuró Uchiha con voz trémula.- Es porque el jefe está loco con el 7- le dijo mientras su frente y la de Sai se coloreaba de azul.

-Esa persona enserio es un poco… rara- dijo pensando en sus palabras.

-¡No lo digas como si fuera algo profundo¡- le regañó Uchiha. -Ahora, ¿qué es esta cadena de asesinatos?- dijo cambiando su expresión por una totalmente seria.- Todas las víctimas están en un rango de edad entre 16 a 25- le informó mientras sacaba un cigarro.- a la moda y todas tienen múltiples puñaladas y pérdida de sangre. Hay una marca de cigarro dejada en algún lugar del cuerpo de todas las víctimas, conforme el lugar de la marca, hemos supuesto que puede ser el mismo asesino.-

-Así que..- Sakura comenzó a hablar pero Uchiha la interrumpió.

-¡Hey!-

-¿Si?- le dijo ella concentrada.

-¿Vas a mirarlo…?- refiriéndose al cuerpo.

¿Mirarlo?- dijo con tranquilidad.

-… Deberías irte, no es algo que los niños deban ver.-

-¿Por qué?, en este momento estoy trabajando, esto no tiene nada que con mi edad- dijo ella seria.

Sai y Uchiha la miraron asombrados.

-Además- sonrió con suficiencia- ¿Hay una regla que dice que los niños no pueden mirar?

-Como quieras- dijo Uchiha mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

-¡Gracias!- Sakura le sonrió tierna.

Uchiha descubrió el cuerpo mostrando el cadáver.

-Heridas de puñaladas en el abdomen, marca de cigarro en la cara, es igual que con las otras- examinó rápidamente Sai.

Uchiha miró de reojo la reacción de Sakura – "Su expresión no cambió para nada, una chiquilla de 17 años que no se pone a temblar cuando ve un cuerpo muerto, ¿Eso es normal? pensó-

-Hey- Sakura llamó su atención- en los otros casos, ¿tampoco encontraron nada?

-Así es, no hubo rastro ni nada olvidado- le contestó Uchiha.- lo que significa que tampoco hubo un testigo que lo presenciara.-

-Si lo hay- Sakura afirmó

-¿Qué?

-Esta mujer- apuntó su dedo hacia el cadáver- ¿Ella no vio quien la mató?

-¿Huh?- Los dos hombres la vieron confundidos.

-Eso es totalmente posible, pero ella está muerta así que estamos en las mismas, a menos que puedas ver las memorias de una persona muerta- le dijo tranquilo hasta que se percató y se le quedó viendo fijamente- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Puedo- le sonrió.

-No puedo decir un 100%, si han estado muertos por muchas horas, es difícil.-

-Mirando la situación, nada más ha estado muerta unas pocas horas- le dijo él.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no hay problema-

-Uchiha, ¿Qué pasa?- Sai apareció.

-Haruno dice que puede ver las memorias de esta persona- le dijo serio

-Llámame solo Sakura. Para serte sincera mi taza de éxito no es muy alta, acabo de empezar mi entrenamiento.-

-¿Es usando el cuerpo?-

-Si, usando las influencias del Jefe Jiraiya para obtener la lista de nombres de las personas muertas del campo médico, después ir con sus familias y pedir permiso, pero de una persona asesinada, es la primera vez.-

Uchiha la observó en silencio.

Bueno, aunque no estoy segura si funcionará, solo puedo intentar y ver qué sucede- dijo esto mientras de remangaba la camisa y se sentaba en el piso, al lado del cuerpo. Sus manos tomaron la mano de la mujer y cerró los ojos, para después abrirlos y liberar una especie de luz.

Uchiha y Sai estaban sin palabras.

Sakura empezó a observar las memorias de la chica, un cuchillo fue lo primero que apareció, un hombre con capucha, sangre y se empezó en carne viva la fatal experiencia de la mujer. Dolía.-"¿Qué pasa? No estoy siendo realmente apuñalada, pero puedo sentirlo. ¿Duele?"

Uchiha la miró percatándose de que Sakura estaba temblando" En la memoria de la persona, realmente parece que…"- ¡PARA!- Uchiha la agarró fuerte, intentando separarla del cuerpo-" Estas muriendo.."-

-¿Uchiha?- Sai lo miró alarmado.

-¡Idiota, suéltala ahora!- Uchiha se veía preocupado.

-Espera, solo un poco, un poco..- Sakura seguía concentrada-"Aunque no pueda ver su cara.."- Las muñequeras de Sakura empezaron a darle descargas eléctricas-" ¿Qué es eso?"- Sakura observó en el rostro difuso del asesino una marca parecida a las de las víctimas y botón que tenía un símbolo y debajo dos hojas pequeñas- Una gran descarga salió de sus muñequeras.

¡PUM!, solo se pudo ver como Sakura era despedida contra el pecho de Uchiha que la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

-Hey- dijo Uchiha

-Wow… eso realmente me asustó- dijo Sakura con gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

La frente de Uchiha se llenó de venas hinchadas, mientras despeinaba a Sakura fuertemente.

-¡Hey!- dijo Sakura.

-¡Enserio!- Uchiha bufó molesto mientras le daba la espalda.

-"Está molesto"- pensó la chica.

-¿Estas bien?- se escuchó la voz de Sai. -Ah, son Sai, perdón por no presentarme hasta ahora- dijo sonriendo.

-Soy Sakura.- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo que acaba de pasar… no te lo tomes a pecho, siempre es así, pero..- empezó Sai a excusar a Uchiha.

-¡Sí! Uchiha es de verdad una buena persona.- le sonrió.

-¿Eso puede ser visto por tus poderes también?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Jajaja, no necesito eso, puedo entender.- le dijo con voz risueña- Antes cuando pregunté por los casos si él hubiera pensado que era un estorbo, no me habría explicado como lo hizo. Cuando pasó el accidente estaba en verdad preocupado por mí, no importa que pase, siempre va a tomar la responsabilidad de cuidarme.- le dijo seria.

-Oh- Sai sonrió satisfecho- Es verdad, se preocupa mucho por los demás- " Que chica tan más interesante."

-¿Cierto?- Sakura le miró sonriendo.

En ese momento asentaron algo frío sobre su cabeza por lo que giró y se sorprendió- ¡Uchiha!, ¿eso es para mí? Gracias- le dijo tomando la botella de energético.

-"U-uchiha, probablemente escuchó nuestra conversación"- pensó Sai.

Haruno, hoy deberías regresar primero- le dijo Uchiha.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- le dijo Sakura

-Tu cara esta tan pálida- le dijo mientras le tomó de la barbilla suavemente para observarla mejor- Se buena y hazme caso.

-Sai, deberías irte y reportarte con el jefe.

-¡Ah okay!- dijo mientras los observaba irse.-"La está acompañando a casa, así que al final Uchiha le tiene cierto agrado."

¿No vas a preguntarme si vi al criminal?- Sakura le preguntó.

-¿Lo viste?- Uchiha la volteó a ver.

-No pude, estaba cubierto, pero encontré algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- le dijo Uchiha mirándola con atención.

-¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

-¿Papel? Aquí tienes-

-Gracias-

-¿Sabes qué significa esto?- Sakura le preguntó mientras terminaba de dibujar y le enseñaba el símbolo con dos hojas debajo.

- Es el símbolo de una escuela que está cerca de aquí- le dijo mientras observaba el papel.

-Estaba en la ropa del criminal, además tenía una marca de un lado de la cara al igual que las víctimas, parecía una quemadura de cigarro.

-"Así que el criminal es un mocoso de preparatoria?- pensó

-Pero mis visiones no pueden ser usadas como evidencia ¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó Sakura.

-No hay de otra, tendremos que pasarnos por la escuela mañana y averiguarlo- dijo Uchiha soltando un bufido.

-Definitivamente tengo que ir- dijo Sakura soltando una risa armoniosa.

-Como es así, debes apurarte e ir a casa… y dormir un poco.- le dijo Uchiha mientras la empujaba de la cabeza, se pudo escuchar un "Ow" de ella-

DING-DONG

Se escuchaban las risas de adolescentes, todos uniformados mientras se dirigían a un colegio en específico, en donde se encontraba el sospechoso.

-¡Ah! ¿Es ese chico?- Sakura estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras veía a un chico rubio muy apuesto que conversaba con otros dos.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Uchiha mirando la escuela con aburrimiento.

-¡Si, es el, definitivamente es el!, tiene la marca en su mejilla, además su estructura es parecida.-dijo Sakura con toda confianza mientras lo seguía observando.-¡No puede ser! Se ve tan propio y bien portado- solo pensaba "que desperdicio y seguro es popular con las chicas".

-No todos los criminales lucen como criminales- le decía Uchiha mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-Supongo que es cierto…- dijo Sakura .

-Sigámosle- Uchiha se volteó para verla.

-¡Sí!- Sakura pronunció entusiasmada.

-Hey..- Uchiha frunció el ceño pidiendo paciencia.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- le contestó Sakura concentrada en ver al chico de una forma muy indiscreta.

-Así serás descubierta enseguida- le dijo mientras enredaba el brazo alrededor del cuello de Sakura, jalándola hacia atrás.- Debes ser más natural, NATURAL.-

-Lo sé , pero no es tan fácil como parece- le decía mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, cuando algo llamó su atención- ¡Ah! Hay una chica ahí.- mientras observaba como la chica se iba junto con el sospechoso dentro de una bodega.

-Entraron…- dijo Uchiha.

-¿Ellos entraron…?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si esto termina mal, seremos capaces de verlo- murmuró Uchiha.

-¿Huh

-Voy a buscar a Sai, ¡espérame aquí!

-¿Qué?

-No puedes ir a ningún lado- dijo imponiendo su autoridad- ¿Entiendes?- mientras daba media vuelta e iba en busca de Sai

-¡¿Qué… qué diablos fue eso?!- bramó furiosa.- No soy una niña pequeña, no necesito que lo digas- empezó a decir con los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo una rabieta.

¡CRASH!

-Aunque escuche el ruido de algo rompiéndose, no debe de ser un gran problema.-

¡KYAAAAA!, se escuchó un grito femenino que hizo a Sakura voltear de inmediato.

-"¿Gritos?"- ¿Qué hag… ¡No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí mientras alguien se muere!- gritó para empezar a correr rumbo a la bodega.

Al entrar Sakura ve al sujeto con un cuchillo a punto de apuñalar a la chica, rápidamente se quita uno de sus tacones y se lo lanza en la cabeza.

-¡HEY¡ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le grito molesta.

El sujeto se volteó con rapidez y la vio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Deja a esa chica en paz!- le dijo mientras se quitaba en otro tacón.

-¡AYUDAME!- le gritó la chica.

-¡MUERETE MALDITA!- grito el sujeto mientras acercaba a velocidad vertiginosa el puñal, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la chica, Sakura tomó impulso y lo tacleó, dejando que la chica pudiera escapar. El sujeto al darse cuenta agarró a Sakura por el cuello de la blusa y empuñó el puñal contra ella, cuando se oyó un disparo y el cuchillo salió volando.

-"Uchiha"- pensó su interior aliviada.

-¡No te muevas! ¡Soy del Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007! del

-¿Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007?, que nombre tan penoso- el sujeto vio a Uchiha con pena.

-El que debería decir eso, soy yo- murmuró indignado.- ¿Piensas que me agrada decirlo?- dijo mientras una vena se le hinchaba en el cuello.

-¿Por qué mataste a 6 personas?- le preguntó totalmente serio- Si no me contestas el próximo lugar al que apunte será tu cabeza, mocoso.- lo dijo en un tono tan frío que el sujeto se estremeció.

-Inténtalo si quieres.- lo retó- la policía japonesa no hace nada en absoluto- dijo burlándose.

- Esa mujer presionó el cigarro sobre mi cara- Sakura empezó a hablar- y después me abandonó- continuó mientras tomaba del brazo al sujeto.- Hermosas, con sentido de la moda, joven- el sujeto empezó a temblar incontrolable, Uhiha solo se quedó quieto del asombro.-Eso no puede ser perdonado, quiero matar gente-Sakura tomo las manos del sujeto mientras sonreía.- Solo quiero matar, no importa quién sea- Y lo miró.

-¡Ah! ¡Para!- el sujeto movió lo brazos bruscamente para zafarse de su agarre.- ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo!- y se dio cuenta que el solo se había delatado.

Se escuchó otro disparo y el sujeto se encontró en el piso.

-¿Quién es el monstruo? Si tu mataste a tantas personas inocentes..- dijo Uchiha mientras guardaba la pistola.

Se encamino hacia Sakura y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la peli rosa habló- Uchiha…- pero él no le dio tiempo a nada más- ¿Acaso no te dije…- dijo con voz contenida.- que no te movieras?- se desquitó mientras apretaba sus mejillas con fuerza. Sakura solo tenía los ojos cerrados y decía repetidamente "duele,duele".

¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Uchiha, lo de antes solo era una mentira, cuando amenazaste con matarlo?- dijo Sakura mientras se sobaba las mejillas.

Uchiha la vio sacado de cuadro- ¿Huh? , ¡No lo era!- le contestó rápido.

-Lo era, no lo niegues, yo sé que aunque es una cosa buena que ese tipo muera, Uchiha tu trabajo es capturarlos.- lo regañó mientras lo miraba a los ojos con preocupación.- No matarlos- Y bajó la mirada triste.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO?- Gay le estaba dando el sermón de sus vidas.- ¡ACTUARON POR CUENTA PROPIA!

-Lo siento mucho- Sakura puso cara de niña arrepentida, a Guy se le llenaron los ojos de corazones.

-Esto no es tu culpa Sakura, es todo culpa de Uchiha, ¡sí!, todo es su culpa- le dijo con voz melosa.

-"Si, si, si", el Uchiha ignoraba en su mente.- Ven aquí por un momento.- le pidió a Sakura.

Pero no se esperó ser levantada para que después la sentara en una de las mesas de la oficina.

-¡Hey!- expresó ella.

-Sai, trae el kit de emergencia.-

-Okay.-

-Quédate quieta por un momento.-

-¡Ah! Mi rodilla está sangrando- No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Uchiha siguió atendiendo su herida y la expresión en el rostro de ella decayó.

-¿Duele?- le preguntó con preocupación disfrazada.

-No, es eso. ¿No hay algo que quieras preguntarme?- dijo ella con algo de temblorina en la voz.

-Si lo hay.- dijo mientras tomaba su muñena.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó señalando las muñequeras.

-¿Huh? Es un brazalete que controla mis poderes de EPS, porque no tengo el control total de ellos, todavía.-le contestó.

-¿Libera electricidad cierto? Cuando usas demasiada "fuerza" o llegas al límite, la electricidad se libera. ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado? – le miró serio.

-Porque ustedes no habían encontrado evidencia para el caso.- le dijo tranquila.

-Al final casi acaba contigo, si es así ¿Seguiras con esto?- le preguntó mientras su mano seguía alrededor de la de ella, en un agarre tierno.

-Yo quiero- le dijo sincera la chiquilla.

Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido para soltar un.- Enserio.-

-¿Solo esa pregunta?

-Solo esa.-

-Sabes que también puedo leer en el corazón de las personas. ¿Por qué no preguntas?... ¿Por qué tienes que tocas mi pierna?- ahora estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Hey, no lo digas de esa forma- le dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-La mayoría de las personas creen que es aterrador que otra pueda leer lo que hay en sus corazones ¿No lo crees?- le dijo ella.

-¿Tu puedes leer el corazón de cualquiera?- Dijo el mientras le vendaba la rodilla.

-¡No es eso!

-No importa, solo déjalo.- le dijo el, al tiempo en que le agarraba un mechón de cabello.

-¡Ah!- Sakura se sorprendió.

-Si dices que no lo hace con todo, es suficiente.- le dijo mientras se incorporaba.- Ya está. Si puedes caminar, vamos. Sakura.

-¡Sí!- Sakura emprendió su camino al lado de Uchiha mientras un bonito sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. -Por cierto Uchiha, ¿cuál es tu hombre?- le dijo ella curiosa.

-Uchiha Sasuke.-

-Oh, ¿Edad?

-26-

-Uchiha maldito diablo- con voz de ultratumba Gay y el trío idiota estaban hablando para idear un plan para devolver a Sakura del lado de los "buenos".

-"Buena suerte Uchiha"- Sai pensó con una sonrisita nerviosa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

_**AWW yo amo a este Sasuke, no se ustedes.**_

_**Recuerden que su opinión vale MUCHÍSIMO! Y cualquier comentario es válido.**_

_**Bueno les mando muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**_


	2. Caso dos: Foto misteriosa Parte A

**AMORES MÍOS! HE VUELTO PERDÓN ENSERIO ES QUE ESTOY EN EXÁMENES ENTONCES YA SABEN, FAIL CONMIGO.**

**POR CIERTO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, LOS AMÉ MUCHO Y ME EMOCIONÉ COMO NO TIENEN IDEA.**

**PERO BUENO PROSIGAN CON SU LECTURA CORAZONES.**

* * *

Estación de Policía, Tokio.

8:30 a.m

Una pelirrosa deslizaba la puerta del Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007.

"He estado en esta estación de policía por tres días. Soy Sakura Haruno."

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras estaba arreglándose una de las largas mangas de su vestido rojo a medio muslo, el cual estaba complementado por un cinturón negro y unos tacones del mismo color.-Esto es raro ¿Cómo es que nadie todavía ha llegado?- se preguntó en voz alta hasta que se percató de la puerta del lounge entre abierta.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta. "El Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007 donde me estoy quedando, no solo tiene un nombre extraño, sino también las personas que trabajan en él. La persona más interesante de este lugar es…" Sakura abrió la puerta curiosa. 5 segundos después abrió los ojos sorprendida. "La persona que es mi cuidador, Sasuke Uchiha (26)". Ahí estaba Sasuke recostado a lo largo en el sofá, durmiendo en el quinto sueño. "La mayoría dice que Sasuke se molesta mucho cuando lo despiertan ¿Por qué está durmiendo aquí?, y me dijeron que no me acercara a él mientras está durmiendo.

-¿Enserio no puedo lidiar contigo!- se quejó- ¡Hey! Sasuke, despierta. ¿No el jefe Maito va a estar aquí pronto?

Sasuke abrió los ojos levemente.- Ah ¿Ya te despertaste?, no hay nada en especial- dijo con una sonrisa, esas que pone uno cuando ha logrado realizar una cosa que nadie más ha podido.

Sasuke soñoliento enredó su mano en el sedoso y largo cabello de Sakura.- ¿? ¿Sasuke?- le dijo ella mirándolo con sus grandes y curiosos ojos, pero rápido su expresión cambió a una de dolor con lagrimillas en los ojos mientras Sasuke la jalaba brusco del cabello para colocarla encima de él.

-¡Duele!- gritó Sakura con lagrimitas.

* * *

Sai entró a paso tranquilo en la oficina, hasta que escuchó al jefe silbando una canción super alegre mientras veía con orgullo un bulto recargado sobre la pared cubierto por una tela fina.

-J-jefe, está de muy buen humor hoy.- Sai lo miró con cautela.

-¡Ajajaja ¿Puedes adivinarlo?- Maito tenía ese tipo de sonrisa como el gato rizón.

-Ah… acerca de eso- dijo refiriéndose al bulto misterioso.-"Claro que lo está, esta hasta cantando".

-¡Sai, echa un vistazo"- el jefe descubrió la cosa misteriosa para revelar un tablón de casi 2 metros de alto que tenía grabado con letras muy grandes "Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007". A Sai solo le pudo recorrer un escalofrío.

-Así que … Ahora…- solo pudo pronunciar eso en un tono tenebroso, mientras su frente se coloreaba de azul.

-Sí, si- dijo el canturreándolo.- Esto fue lo que mande a hacer especialmente para la oficina.- ¿Puedes sentir el "amor" en este lugar Sai?- el jefe seguía en su mundo de ponis y arcoíris.

-Si…-"Usted dice "amor", pero usa nuestro nombre para su propia felicidad"- pensaba el muchacho.

El jefe abrió la puerta que se dirigía al pasillo en donde estaba el lounge, Sai iba tras de él, cuando escucharon un grito femenino "Sakura", cruzó por la mente de los dos, que se encaminaron rápido a la sala.

-Hey Sai, ¿hay alguien el lounge?- le dijo serio.

-Hmm, creo que Uchiha.

-Hey Uchi..- y se quedó hasta ahí la frase porque al abrir la puerta los dos hombrse se quedaron congelados.

-H-hey Sasuke, déjame ir… ahh- Sakura estaba aprisionada encima del pecho del Uchiha uno de los brazos de el uno la sujetaba por la cintura mientras que el otro la tenía fuertemente agarrada del hombro, poniéndolos así en una posición bastante comprometedora. El jefe Maito pasó de estar rojo a rojo vivo por la rabia, hasta que después de unos segundos, explotó.

-¡UCHIHA LEVANTANTE!- el grito del jefe se escuchó en toda la estación.

"El jefe Maito es muy bueno conmigo…"

-Sakura-chan, todo está bien ahora- le sonrió con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras a la chica le rodaba una gota por la sien.

"Pero muy malo con Sasuke"

Sakura estaba viendo con pena como el chico estaba medio muerto en el sillón después del golpe que el jefe le había dado en la cabeza, mientras Sai nervioso le preguntaba si estaba bien.

"Creo que Sai es la persona más normal aquí, pero no parece policía. Es como un caballero. Y Sasuke…"

-He sido despertado por un mono viejo y feo- Sasuke volteó el rostro mientras una vena se hinchaba en su sien.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MONO?- el jefe el cual estaba atrás de Sakura empezó a pelearse con el muchacho, mientras la chica lo veía todo preguntándose cómo era que ella había acabado en ese lugar de locos

"También es muy malo con el jefe"

-O-olvídelo jefe, deberíamos hablar de trabajo ahora…- Sai intentaba apaciguar a la bestia que tenían por jefe.

-¡Ese mocoso!- susurró molesto- Tienes razón…

-¿Un caso?- Sakura les miró emocionada.

-Caso de asesinato- les contestó Sai.- Esta mañana hemos encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre muerto afuera de un salón de baile, debido a que los otros están ocupados, nos han entregado el caso completo a nosotros.

-¿Qué hay acerca del grupo de investigación?- Sasuke lo miró serio.

-El grupo 6 se dirige hacia allá en estos momentos.- Sai le informó.

-Grupo 6… ¿Ese es el grupo que dirige Sakai-san cierto? – el Uchiha preguntó pensativo.

-Esta es la dirección del lugar- el jefe le entregó un papel rápidamente al chico.- Esas personas están tomando el turno de noche, así que quiero que vayan, revisen y verifiquen los hecho ahora.

-Okay- Sasuke se giró para tomar su saco y hablarle a Sakura de frente- Sakura, vamos.

-Ah, sí.¡ Nos vemos luego!- Sakura se despidió con una sonrisa del jefe y Sai.

-¿Quién fue la persona que dejó a Sakura ser compañera de Uchiha?- el jefe tenía una expresión molesta.- Ah, estoy preocupado.

-"Fue usted jefe"- Sai quería decírselo, pero sabía que era atentar en contra de su integridad física si lo hacía.

* * *

Calle de los bares, karaokes, salones de baile, entre otros.

El grupo de investigación se veía muy agitado, gente yendo y viniendo rápidamente, otros interrogando a personas que pasaban por ahí, otros más revisando el cuerpo.

-Sakai-san, ¿escucho la noticia?- preguntó uno

Un hombre mayor y de lentes volteó el rostro.- ¿Sí?

-Parece ser que las personas del primer grupo no van a venir.- le contestó

-¿Quién viene entonces?- le dijo curioso.

-Escuché que gente de "ese" grupo son los que van a venir- le dijo molesto.

-Quizás…- Sakai- san le contestó tranquilo

-N-no sé si estuvieran bromeando o no, pero ellos deberían ser..- otro comentó con voz temblorosa, pero fue interrumpido.

-Lamentamos el retraso- Una profunda y ronca voz escuchó.

-"Están aquí"- todos los policías se voltearon para quedarse tras 2 segundos deslumbrados.

Sasuke y Sakura hacían su entrada como los héroes de una película y bueno, que se podría esperar de la mezcla de dos bellezas como las de ellos.- Somos del Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007.- Sasuke los presentó.

-"Eso.. ¡tan brillante!.. ¿qué es eso?- pensaban todos los del grupo 6.

-Hola Uchiha, tiempo sin vernos- Sakai- san lo saludó con un movimiento de mano.

-Hola Sakai-san- le dijo él.

-Mocoso, sigues tan guapo como siempre- bromeó- Así que Uchiha fue llevado a ese grupo, pero estoy muy sorprendido. ¿En verdad reportaste el nombre de tu grupo en una escena?- le dijo burlón.

-¿Quién querría decir ese nombre vergonzoso?- murmuró molesto- Son órdenes del jefe- le dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-Ah, ¿Es una chica?- miró a Sakura curioso.

- Fue enviada por el instituto de investigación para apoyarnos en los casos.- Sasuke le dijo con aburrimiento.

-¡Oh! Así que adiviné bien- Sakai-san le dijo.

Sakura se sintió observada así que dijo en voz alta- Soy Sakura Haruno- dijo contenta mientras sonreía.

-"Que linda"- todo el grupo pensó.

-Jajaja que linda, ¿Así que Sakura es la virtuosa vidente?

-"¿Vidente?"- Sakura lo miró confundida.

-Bueno acérquense a la escena…- Sakai-san los guió hasta que encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre, el cual estaba de espaldas.

-¿Así que fue homicidio?- Sasuke empezó a ver todo con ojos analíticos.

-Afirmativo, es bastante obvio, echa un vistazo- Sakai-san levantó el cuerpo para que lo observaran.- Murió de una sola puñalada en la espalda. Edad 30 a 40, su cuerpo está agarrotado, así que murió entre 8 y 10 horas.

-¿Hay alguna identificación?- Sasuke empezó a interrogar.

-No... No hay cartera, ni tarjeta ID, así que también pudo hacer sido un asalto que terminó en homicidio.- le contestó el mayor.- utilizando ropa occidental, se puede ver que tenía mucho dinero.

Sasuke se quedó pensando por unos minutos con rostro serio.

-Sakura…- esta lo miró esperando a que hablara.- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella le sonrió- Por supuesto.- le guiñó un ojo.- Pero... Fue apuñalado en la espalda ¿no?

-Si…

-Entonces puede que no encuentre al culpable… aunque no haya nada encontrar, pero pensando demasiado el asunto, Debemos buscar pistas. Así que pondré a prueba mis habilidades.

Sakai-san la miró interesado.- Sakura… ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?

-Va a "ver" la última memoria de la persona antes de que muriera.- le contestó Uchiha.- Así puede ver al culpable o encontrar varias pistas de él.

-Ah… ESP.- Sakai-san observó con atención a Sakura, Sasuke no había despegado la vista de ella desde que llegaron a la escena.

-Para que esa chica este en el instituto y tenga la habilidad de observar la última memoria de un muerto… Y que puedan resolver casos como este, debe de ser una habilidad muy talentosa.

-Por cierto Uchiha, ¿Está bien que una muchacha tan joven vea el cuerpo de un muerto?- le dijo el viejo preocupado.

-"Solo para entrenamiento"- recordó Sasuke.

-Con esto, no debe de tener problemas…- le contestó a Sakai-san y después de eso centro su total atención en la chica, viendo como ella le tomaba el rostro a la víctima para empezar a emanar luz como la vez pasada.

-"Lo tengo".- Si… no vio quien lo atacó.- dijo la chica suspirando, mientras a la ves seguía ahondando en los recuerdos del fallecido.

-¿Qué..? ¿Qué pasa?- Sasuke se agachó al lado de ella en el piso.

-Espera un minuto… -"¿Un bisturí y una foto?".- Esta persona… podría ser un doctor.- les dijo.

-¿Doctor?- preguntó al tiempo en que observaba como Sakura había terminado sin ningún rasguño.

-Hay un bisturí, y varias cosas que parecen ser de tratamiento médico que están esparcidas alrededor… y una foto.- les informó seria, pensativa.

-¿Foto, que clase de foto?- Sasuke le preguntó.

-Es la de un muchacho.- le dijo con simplicidad.

* * *

-Que aterradores.- dijeron dos hombres del grupo 6 temblando.- D- Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007…, en realidad tienen una hermosa aura alrededor de ellos.

-Parece que su grupo se hace cada vez más raro.- siguieron comentando entre ellos.

-¿Los escogerán de acuerdo a su físico?- se preguntó otro más atrás con aires inocentes.

-No…- Dijo el primero serio- el punto aquí es… ¡Que tienen a una chica tan linda con ellos resolviendo casos!

-¿Por qué tenía que estar en un grupo tan problemático?- lloriqueaban los hombres del grupo 6 de investigación.

-"¿Así que ellos no saben?- pensó Sakai-san.-En realidad, este "grupo problemático" es en el que el Jefe Jiraiya emplea más tiempo y esfuerzo. No solo tienen permisos de portar armas por largos periodos de tiempo, cuando apenas abrieron el departamento, ya habían investigaciones secretas siendo realizadas por ellos. Después, el instituto Haruno tomó a personas que tenían habilidades y las mezcló en las investigaciones. Para muchos este grupo parece ser hecho al azar, pero creo que eso no puede evitarse.

-"PERO,- sus ojos brillaron.- Sakura-chan es muy linda… espero que una chica tan linda como ella se una a nuestro grupo de investigación.- siguió en sus pensamientos mientras ignoraba como su grupo se arrastraba por el piso con lágrimas de cocodrilo preguntándose ¿Por qué Sakura no podía estar con ellos?

* * *

Estación de Policía.

-¡Sai!- Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la oficina.

-Ah, ya están devuelta- Sai les sonrió.

-¡Sakura, estábamos esperando a que volvieras!- coreó el trío de idiotas, emocionados.

-Por favor ayúdanos a identificar a esta persona, un rango de 30 a 40 años, podría tener un trabajo que esté relacionado con el campo médico.- le pidió Sasuke mientras le daba la foto de la víctima.

-Okay, entendido. Ah, Uchiha.- lo llamó haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara.- En la mesa están los resultados de producto, los acaban de enviar.- dijo apuntando a una cajita negra.

-Okay- le contestó tranquilo.

-"¿Resultados de producto? ¿Qué serán?"- Sakura miró a Sasuke sin tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas de la computadora.- Si está en el registro estándar, puede tardar bastante. Déjame ver…

-"Si no fue reportado, será difícil encontrarlo"- Sasuke pensó.

-¡Sasuke!- el muchacho, que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo unos papeles giró el rostro al ver a Sakura parada detrás de él.

-Sai dijo que no puede encontrar a esta persona- le dijo

-Ya veo… -Se escuchó la alarma del reloj del muchacho.- Puedes irte a casa.

-¡¿QUE.. VAN A IR A LA TIENDA VERDAD?¿Esa tarjeta que encontraron los de grupo 6 en el bolsillo de la víctima, VAS A IR SIN MI VERDAD?!- Sakura empezó un berrinche nivel apocalipsis.

-Con que Sai y yo vayamos todo va a estar bien.- la ignoró.

-¡YO TAMBÍEN QUIERO IR!- le dijo molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos como una niña pequeña.

-No puedes.- Se levantó del sillón.- Ve a casa obedientemente, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo-ordenó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a ella.

-¡No es justo!- se volvió a quejar la chica.

-Sai, vienes conmigo.- dijo el mientras salía de la oficina, Sai que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta lo siguió, pero antes volteó hacia Sakura la cual tenía un puchero extremo, contó mentalmente 3..2..1.. PUM, Sakura explotó en berrinche en contra de Sasuke.

-¡SASUKE ES UN IDIOTA GORDO, UNA DESCONSIDERADA Y CRUEL PERSONA!- gritó en medio pasillo, a Sai le corrieron unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y a Sasuke lo cubrió un aura negra, vengativa.

-U-Uchiha- Sai intentaba salvar a la chiquilla de un castigo inminente, porque vamos era Uchiha.

-Esa mocosa- soltó con voz lúgubre.- Después le daré su castigo.

-¿Está bien dejarla?- dijo Sai preocupado.

-No hay problema, además, no creo que ese tipo de tienda sea apropiada para ir con una chiquilla.- le dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro.

-"No hay problema. El problema… es muy grande".- Sakura se veía aterradora, de verdad.-"Si creíste que te escucharía en silencio y me quedaría en casa… ¡Que mal estás Sasuke!"

* * *

Tokio.

Club nocturno.

-Tenías razón… a este tipo de lugar no la podemos traer.- Sai sonrió nervioso.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con actitud seria y no dijo nada.

Estaban en "ese" tipo de club, rodeados de mujeres, Sasuke las ignoraba y Sai intentaba por todos los medios alejarlas.

-Este, lo siento, necesitamos discutir un tema con su jefa. ¿Podrían llamarla y decirle que la estamos esperando?- Sai les dijo a un trío de chicas, las chicas salieron para buscar a su jefa.- Esta es la primera vez que vengo a sitio como este..- soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

Sasuke solo pudo bufar molesto mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente. Sai lo vio divertido con una sonrisa mientras se reía.-"Rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas y pone esa expresión de fastidio, de verdad esa es tu actitud Uchiha… Pero cuando está con Sakura, no muestra para nada esa expresión."

-¿De qué te ríes?- la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de su trance.

-¿Ah? D-de nada en especial- Sai tembló.-Venir a este lugar a entender a la víctima fue una buena idea.

-¡Hey!- canturreó en voz alta una de las chicas de la "tienda", los detectives giraron el rostro para encontrarse con Sakura vestida con un ligero vestido verde claro y unos altos tacones color piel, además su cabello estaba suelto solo un broche lo adornaba.-Todos conozcan a Sakura , es nueva.- la mujer la presentó.

-¡Hola a todos, me llamo Sakura!- se presentó con una sonrisa.

Sai estaba más blanco que el papel, mientras que Sasuke que se cubría la cara con una mano.

-U-uchiha- Sai le dijo nervioso.

-No digas nada.- murmuró con voz de ultratumba.- Esa idiota…- una vena se le hinchó.

-¿Ella es nueva?- preguntó un cliente, era un hombre mayor con la palabra "perver" escrita literalmente por toda su cara.- Es como una muñeca, super linda, ven y siéntate en las piernas del tío.- El tipo la veía con la baba cayéndosele .

Sakura empezó a caminar hacia él, pero ese momento Sasuke apareció detrás de ella viendo al tipo perver con ojos asesinos y un aura espeluznante, la cual hizo que el perver se quedara quieto como piedra mientras Sakura lo veía extrañada. 5 segundos después Sakura era arrastrada por Sasuke.

-S-sa-Sasuke!.- Sakura no podía hablar porque el la venía arrastrando con un brazo alrededor del cuello de ella

-Tu…- la voz de Sasuke sonó tan tenebrosa que a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío.- Pequeña idiota, ¿Por qué estás aquí y como es que conseguiste ser una empleada tan rápido?

-P-porque estaba en la entrada toda sospechosa…- Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina.

FLASHBACK

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Ah, ¿Podría ser…- la mujer vio a Sakura detenidamente.- que quieres unirte a nuestra tienda?

-Ah… no, no es eso.- Sakura la veía nerviosa.

-¡Ven!- la mujer la tomó del brazo.- Bienvenida, si eres tú no hay ningún problema.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y así terminé aquí- terminó su relato la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba con sus manitas el brazo con el Sasuke la tenía rodeada por el cuello mientras que el la sentaba en sus piernas.

-"No puedo creer que haya podido llegar hasta aquí tan fácil"- pensaba indignado el Uchiha.

-"S-Sakura… eres demasiado imprudente con esas acciones tan espontaneas"- a Sai le corría una gota por la sien.

-¡Regresa a la estación en este momento!- Sasuke le ordenó viéndola a los ojos.

-No quiero.- ella lo miró desafiante, retándolo.

-¡Tu.. pequeña idiota!- una vena se hinchó en el cuello de Sasuke.

- Si estoy aquí bajo toda las circunstancias ¿Esto no es conveniente? Además ¡esa foto!- le dijo seria.

-¿Foto?- Sasuke tenía ahora el brazo, con el que le había rodeado el cuello, en su cintura en un agarre totalmente posesivo, pero la chica no daba signos de molestia.

-Sí, vi esa foto, ¡debe de estar totalmente relacionada con el caso!- le dijo totalmente emocionada.- Si enserio quieres saber quién es el chico de la foto, ¿Qué mejor persona para encontrarla que yo?- le sonrió arrogante la chica.

Sasuke miró hacia la nada serio, pensando todo lo dicho por la chica hasta que dio un suspiro derrotado.

-Entonces tienes que prometerme,- le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba una de las muñecas de la chica con delicadeza.- que no vas a tomar acción por tu propia cuenta.- Se miraron a los ojos, con los rostros bastante juntos.- ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!- Sakura lo miró contenta mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un ligero tono rosa.- No te preocupes, haré lo que haga falta para encontrar al culpable.- le dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sasuke la miró tranquilo.- ¿Estas escuchándome? ¡Te dije que no tomes acción por tu cuenta!- la regañaba al tiempo que le jalaba las mejillas, solo se podía escucha a Sakura quejándose, diciéndole que era un bruto. Sai veía todo con diversión.

-Buenas noches.-se escuchó una voz femenina.- Soy Orochimaru-san, soy la jefa aquí.

-Somos del Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007, necesitamos un poco de su tiempo.- Sai le contestó al tiempo que enseñaba su placa. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Puedo preguntar… 007, de que es?- a la mujer le corrió una gota por la sien.

-Porfavor no se preocupe acerca de ese tema.- Sasuke le dijo mientras a Sai se le coloreaba la frente de azul.

-Así que ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mí?- les preguntó la mujer seria.

-Esta mañana…- Sasuke sacó la foto de la víctima para mostrársela a la dueña.- Encontramos el cuerpo de un hombre que fue apuñalado por la espalda y murió, es este hombre.- Sasuke le tendió la foto a la mujer.

-Estamos investigando su identidad.- esta vez Sai habló.- ¿Ha venido a esta tienda antes? ¿Sabe usted quién es? – La dueña estaba viendo la fotografía hasta que se percató de la presencia de Sakura.

-Ah, tu eres la nueva, Sakura ¿cierto? –Sakura se señaló extrañada.- Ve al bar y trae dos vasos con agua para que estos caballeros beban.- le ordenó tranquila, recibiendo un simple –Si.- de la chica.

-Lo siento, no quiero que una chica tan joven escuche conversaciones sobre homicidios.- les comentó a los dos hombres preocupada.

-No se preocupe, agradecemos su discreción. ¿Así que sabe el nombre de la víctima?- Sai la volvió a interrogar.

-… El viene por aquí a menudo, de hecho también estuvo aquí ayer en la noche.- les dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza apenada.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó Sai.

-Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi-san- le dijo ella.

-¿Su profesión es…?- Sasuke la miró expectante.

-El comentó alguna vez que era médico.- Sasuke y Sai se vieron a los ojos serios.

* * *

-Ah ¿Qué camino es el correcto?- Sakura estaba por los pasillos de la tienda buscando el bar, pero de repente un hombre salió por una de las puertas tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que una foto se le cayó al piso.

-"¿Una foto?"- Sakura pensó mientras se acercaba al papel tirando en el suelo.-"Esa era la persona que vi en la mañana… ¡Entonces esa persona es…!"- Sakura volteó la cabeza para buscar al hombre pero ya se había ido.

-Perdón por molestarte.- dijo ella llamando a una chica que pasaba por ahí.- Pero tengo un favor que pedirte.

* * *

La dueña seguía hablando con Sasuke y Sai.

-Jefa..- Uno de los meseros se acercó a la mujer pelinegra para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Tengo que irme por un momento.- les dijo sonriéndole a los detectives.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Uchiha-san?- la mujer a la que Sakura pidió el favor apareció frente a ellos.

-Soy yo…- Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Qué bien! Sakura me pidió entregarle esto.- dijo al tiempo en que el entregaba la foto.

Sasuke miró la foto con interés.- Y..¿Dónde está Sakura?- el la miró serio.

-¿Ah? Después de que me entregó esto se fue corriendo.- le dijo ella sonrojada.

-"¡Esa idiota!- pensó mientras se levantaba bruscamente.

-Uchiha ¿A dónde vas?- Sai le preguntó.

-Voy a buscar a Sakura, te dejo el resto a ti. Si algo pasa, dime inmediatamente.- le ordenó serio.

-UCHIHA- Sai le gritó preocupado mientras veía como este se iba corriendo.

-¡Es como Sakura-chan dijo! "Luce muy atractivo, pero frío al mismo tiempo, ojos suspicaces y parece que te va a matar si te acercas demasiado" ¡Que guapo!- le comentó emocionada a Sai, mientras este la veía con una gota en el sien.

* * *

Sakura seguía caminando por los pasillos de la tienda que cada vez se veían más tenebrosos.

-"Diablos, lo perdí. Debe de estar cerca de aquí pero…"- pensaba al tiempo que se acercaba a una puerta, pero se resbaló, yendo a parar al suelo.

-¡Duele!- dijo al tiempo en que se intentaba, apoyando sus manos en el piso, pero lo sintió viscoso y caliente. Levantó el rostro para encontrar sus manos apoyadas en la espalda del frío e inerte cuerpo del hombre al que se le cayó la foto el pasillo.

-"¿Por qué esta persona sería asesinada aquí".- se preguntaba con tranquilidad.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke apareció segundos después con una cara de asesino serial por lo molesto que estaba.- Idiota, tomaste acción sola..- pero el regaño quedó atorado en su garganta el ver a Sakura manchada de sangre al lado de un sujeto lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en cuclillas a la altura de ella y abrazarla con un brazo, mientras con el otro verificaba si el hombre estaba muerto.

-S-Sasuke, ¿Ese hombre está muerto?- le preguntó mientras sentía como Sasuke la pegaba más a el.

-Ah, si…- dijo mientras retiraba la mano del cuello del cuerpo.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó serio.

-No lo sé, estaba siguiendo a esta persona, porque la foto que te mandé a entregar era de él. Al final, cayó aquí.- le terminó de contar la chica. Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente mientras veía las manos de ella cubiertas de sangre.

-Cierto, quizá el vio algo.- dijo al aire mientras se volvía a acercar para poder utilizar su ESP.

-Hey ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Sasuke no se dio cuenta, pero la pegó a el, más renuente de que tocara el cuerpo de nuevo.

-Descuida, esta pequeñez no es nada que no pueda controlar.- le dijo ella mientras lo miraba seria.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, para así después ver todo el procedimiento detenidamente, por si a Sakura le sucedía algo. Ella se acercó al cuerpo para posar las manos en su hombro y activar el ESP.

* * *

Estación de Policía.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar en la estación, parecía que se fuera a romper de todos los timbres que había dado.

-Buenas noches, este es el Departamento de policía metropolitana de delito especial 007. A, es Sai ¿Qué pasa?- El jefe Gay Maito respondió el teléfono.- ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- Se escuchó su grito molesto por toda la estación, mientras los demás se asomaban miedosos por el marco de la puerta.

* * *

-Oh, Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que acabaras en ese estado?- la Dueña la vio con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

-Algo acaba de suceder y ella es la primera testigo.- Sai le explicó mientras estaba al lado de Sakura, la cual tenía puesto el saco de Sasuke.- Quisiéramos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas así que ¿Podría prepararnos otra habitación para nosotros?- pidió con voz amable.

-¿Ah? Okay, vengan por aquí. Esta es la habitación.- les mostró.

- Orochimaru-san.- Sasuke la llamó.

-También tenemos que interrogar al staff de la tienda, reúna a todo su personal y también haga una lista con toda la clientela de hoy.- volvió a ordenar Sai.

-Por supuesto.- la mujer se alejó del pasillo.

-Y ¿Encontraste pistas esta vez Sakura?- le preguntó Sai.

- No…- le contestó ella apenada.- Esa persona no lo vio para nada.

-Sakura-Sasuke la llamó mientras suspiraba.- En este momento solo ve y cámbiate de ropa.

-Ya se.- dijo mientras se metía a la habitación en donde estaba su ropa.

-¿Qué pasó con el jefe?- Sasuke le preguntó a Sai.

-Estaba muy molesto, en breve debe de estar llegando.

-Che, otra boca ruidosa para sumarle al montón de hoy.- refunfuñó Sasuke.

-Hehe, entonces los esperaré en la entrada de la tienda.- Sai lo miró divertido, para después darse la vuelta y salir del pasillo mientras Sasuke lo observaba.

Sasuke se recostó en la pared mientras sacaba un cigarro.

-Sasuke ven aquí un segundo.- Sakura lo llamó mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sasuke la miró de reojo.

-Ayúdame un momento, mi mano no alcanza el cierre del vestido.- le dijo mientras se ponía medio histérica.

-¿Huh? ¿No alcanzas?- le dijo entrando al cuarto.

* * *

Sai estaba abriendo la puerta cuando de pronto un borrón negro pasó frente a él y lo tomó por la camisa.

-¡Sai! Sa-sa-sa-sa Sakura ¿Dónde está Sakura ?- le preguntó hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Jefe…- le decía mientras lo veía con una gotita en la sien.

-¡Ahí!- se escuchó el grito de Gay.

-¡Espere un minuto jefe, Sakura…!- pero se quedó hasta ahí porque el jefe Maito abrió la puerta.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Gritó mientras entraba.

-¿Si?- ella contestó con el cabello en uno de sus hombros mientras Sasuke, el cual seguía fumando, le estaba ayudando a bajar el cierre de su vestido en una escena bastante subida de todo para los ojos terceros.

Sai y Gay se quedaron de piedra.

-¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- en ese instante se desató la tercera guerra mundial en la cabeza del jefe de la policía.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- dijo el mientras lo volteaba a ver.- Ayudando a que se cambie.- le dijo tranquilo mientras Sakura veía al jefe Guy extrañada.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**YA SE! NO ME MATEN, QUE YO LOS AMO MUCHO MUCHO!**

**Este capítulo tiene dos partes porque está larguísimo, de hecho la mayoría de los capítulos serán así. Solo para avisarles.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Les mando muchos besitos y abrazos y así.**

**No se les olvide dejar reviews dando su opinión. Todo vale y ayuda.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**


End file.
